The End
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: Team Gibbs has been split up and retired for six years. All of the agents/ME's have been living their own lives for quite some time with out any contact with one another and then suddenly someone decides to make that phone call...
1. Chapter 1 Tony's Log 1

Chapter 1

Tony's Log: Entry One

Well the doc gave me nine months to live now. That's just great! Here he goes barging in on me saying "Oh Mr. DiNozzo you've now got nine months to live." Bullshit!

Last time before they caught the cancer I felt fine. I felt like a million bucks, but the second you find out you've got terminal lung cancer, well then everything goes downhill after that. Next thing you know, you're living your life in a hospital bed, unable to even really get up and see the world around you. I can't remember the last time I went jogging. Baby steps the doc said…

He said one day before I die he hopes I'll be able to get out of this hospital, I guess everything takes time. Time heals everything they say…

I wish I could turn back time to before I got the damn plague, then I wouldn't be lying here in this bed waiting to die. I haven't got much of anything else to live for. Team Gibbs split up four years ago and I haven't heard from any of them since. I wonder how they all are doing.

**RNR**

**This is definitely different from everything else I've done and I like it!**


	2. Chapter 2 Ziva's Log 1

Chapter 2: Ziva's Log Entry One

Well today when I came home the house was a mess. The kids had trashed the living room and Henry was at work yet again for the night shift. I walked around the house picking up toys and everything else in between. I hope for the day when my husband will finally be home to tuck the kids in for the night.

The kids are in their rooms, sleeping like angels. They tuck themselves in; they do everything by themselves making me feel guilty. I tuck each one of them in further just to seem like the good parent. I pat my stomach to feel the one on the way too.

I lie down in my bed moments later and ponder what life would be like if I were still working for NCIS and Team Gibbs. We all split six years ago; I wonder how everyone's doing? Are they all as successful as me?

**RNR**


	3. Chapter 3 Palmer's Log 1

Chapter 3: Palmer's Log Entry One

Well…I bought more kilos today.

I guess you could say I have a problem, but I don't see it. I mean buying a few kilos of crack a day doesn't hurt anyone does it? Didn't think so? I remember the days when I was teaching my classes down at the university. Now I doubt they'd even let me on campus.

I used to be the top ME in the area until I found my first love…drugs. They are my life now and that worries some people. I know if Dr. Mallard hadn't gone back to Scotland he would be extremely disappointed in me blowing my chances just for a quick high.

Either way, I remember the days when I worked for NCIS. I haven't seen them all in six years. I wonder whatever happened to them all.

**RNR**


	4. Chapter 4 Gibb's Log 1

**Note: It has been six years since Team Gibbs split up. The chapter that says four years (or however long) is a typo, I apologize for any confusion.**

Chapter 4: Gibbs Log Entry One

Yeah I built another boat today. This would be my fifth this year. God why am I so bored? I guess it's because I haven't had anything to do for six years. I haven't seen my team in six damn years. I drink my bourbon every night and think of all their faces. They were so shocked when I first told them that Director Vance was retiring us all for younger agents. Retiring us for Probies, damn that makes me feel older than I already am!

I hated Vance from that day forward. I wasn't ready to retire yet! That stupid bastard! Oh well, I wonder how everyone is still…are they having more fun than me?

**RNR**


	5. Chapter 5 McGee's and Abby's Log 1

Chapter 5: McGee and Abby's Log 1

McGee

Well I sure wish I could go back to the days when I could walk. I wish that car accident had never happened. I can still remember that night…

The rain was pouring down and that other driver couldn't see me, I was coming back from an author's signing event and well, then all hell broke loose when that guy ran into me. I don't remember the ride to the hospital, all I remember is waking up to Abby by my side crying her eyes out, and the nurse telling me I would never walk again.

Either way I hope one day there's some kind of surgery I can get. I'm sick of sitting in this wheelchair!

Abby 

Well so far today, I made dinner and helped solve three murders. It's hard having a disabled husband and being the top forensic scientist in Washington DC. Either way, I hope Tim enjoys his dinner, I slaved over a hot stove for two hours making it!

**RNR**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6 Ducky's Log 1

Chapter 6: Ducky's Log 1

I sat in front of my fireplace today and looked over old pictures of the NCIS retirement party. I miss everyone so much. Jethro the most, he was so pissed when Director Vance announced he was retiring his entire team and me and Mr. Palmer. Director Vance and I both knew Gibbs and I were getting old, but when one of us leaves the others must follow, we were a team after all.

Either way, I miss everyone, why has no one called? My phone number hasn't changed? Either way I hope someone calls or else I may have to start it all?

**RNR**


	7. Chapter 7 Tony's Log 2

Chapter 7: Tony's Log 2

Gosh I am so bored. Why can't these hospitals offer anything other than game shows to watch on TV? I need to talk to someone other than a nurse, even though mine's really hot! There's a phone book on my bedside table, maybe just maybe I can find her number…

**RNR**


	8. Chapter 8 Ziva's Log 2

Chapter 8: Ziva's Log 2

I walked into my kitchen today and there was a new message on my home phone. Danny had taken the kids to the park and I had gone grocery shopping and maternity shopping. We've got a baby on the way! If only I could tell Tony and the others…but either way.

I listened to the message…

_Hey uh Ziva, this is Tony. I'm just bored in the hospital, waiting for them to do my cancer tests. Just thought I could talk to you…it's been a while._

_Either way just call me back at the front desk of Bethesda Hospital. Bye!_

I gasped when I heard the message. Tony? Cancer tests? I had time until my husband got home…

I picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Tony," I said. "It's me Ziva."

**RNR**

**OOO it's the first contact who will the contact snowball be thrown at next?**


	9. Chapter 9 Palmer's Log 2

Chapter 9: Palmer's Log 2

Well, more drugs today. God there's sometimes I wish I could quit, but other's that I want more like today! Well either way I hope one day I'll kick the addiction.

I walked into my apartment building and there was a message on my home phone. I played it…

_Hey Palmer, this is Ziva…have you heard about Tony, he has lung cancer and is gonna die in like five months, I hope we can all see him before he kicks the bucket as they call it I think, anyways tell the others if in fact you can get a hold of them. Bye for now!_

I picked up my phone and dialed fast.

"Hey Ziva," I said. "It's me, Jimmy Palmer…"

**RNR**


	10. Chapter 10 Gibb's Log 2

Chapter 10: Gibbs Log 2

Well, one more layer of paint then my boat is done. Then…on to a new one.

I am so sick of sitting alone in my basement making wooden creations I'm just going to get rid of anyway!

Either way there was a message on my home phone when I got home today and down to my basement.

I played it…

_Hey Mr. Gibbs it's me, Jimmy Palmer you know Ducky's old assistant, well a lot's happened to the old team, Tony's got lung cancer, Ziva's been married with two kids and one on the way, and I'm well…I'm getting along. Either way a lot's happened and I hope you call me back at 564-455-9876, Bye!_

I couldn't believe it! I dialed him back immediately!

"Hey Jimmy," I said. "It's me Gibbs."

**RNR**


	11. Chapter 11 McGee's and Abby's Log 2

Chapter 11: McGee's and Abby's Log 2

McGee

Well I took a nap today and typed. That's basically what I do every day, it sucks! Either way I pulled out my cell phone and there was a new voicemail, I figured it was another crazed fan until I answered it!

_Hey Tim, it's Gibbs you remember your old boss? Yeah it's been a while; either way just call me we need to talk about some things. I still got the same number as forever ago, anyways just call me! Bye!_

I dialed him and called for Abby.

Abby

Tim just called me into the living room; apparently he's got someone on the phone for both of us! Either way now that I'm in here…

"Who is it Tim," I say. "Is it anyone I know?"

"Oh I think you know him very well," McGee said to me. "Gibbs…here's Abby."

"Gibbs," I exclaimed and dropped my dishtowel. "Oh gosh I can't believe it's you!"

Gibbs, McGee, and I talked for over an hour until Gibbs had to go, but still he told us to call others and we will!

**RNR**


	12. Chapter 12 Ducky's Log 2

Chapter 12: Ducky's Log 2

Well today when I got home there was a new message on my home phone. I could only imagine what it was about?

_Hey Ducky it's us! McGee and Abby! We miss you so much and we need to see you again along with anyone else we can get a hold of! So anyways call anyone you can from the old team! Catch you later Ducky! BYE!_

I was baffled! I dialed the only number I knew!

"_Jethro," I said. "Long time no see…"_

**RNR**


	13. Chapter 13 Tony's Log 3

Tony's Log 3

Well, I'm meeting Ziva and the others in a couple days. I'm leaving the hospital to go to the heart of Washington DC to see them one last time before I die. I feel bad telling them I'm dying, but it's the truth, the cancer's terminal and there's not a damn thing I can do about it!

Either way now that I'm fully recovered from the chemotherapy I can walk again I've packing my bags, writing my will and texting and calling the others non-stop, just making sure this isn't a dream, I also just keep pinching myself to make really sure.

I just hope I make it time…

**RNR**


	14. Chapter 14 Ziva's Log 3

Ziva's Log 3

My husband doesn't believe me when I say I'm meeting old friends, he thinks I'm leaving him. I keep telling him no and finally today I believed him when he heard the voice of Abby on the phone and not another guy because I made her keep McGee quiet! I still can't believe their married! Either way, I've been packing for a couple days now and my flight for DC leaves in two days.

I have never been more excited for anything in my entire life!

**RNR**


	15. Chapter 15 Palmer's Log 3

Palmer's Log 3

I have nothing to pack; I've been living in the heart of the DC slums since I hit the drugs. I have no plane to catch, just a taxi cab with myself and my memories and hopes in it. I hope Dr. Mallard doesn't seem disappointed in me, although how could he not, I'm disappointed in myself! I feel like such a failure!

**RNR**


	16. Chapter 16 Gibb's Log 3

Gibb's Log 3

Well I started to pack for one night today. I don't have far to go as well as some of the others. Although Ducky's coming from Scotland so I think he deserves a prize for coming the furthest! Either way I've packed my overnight bag for my departure in two days. I hope everyone doesn't remember me as the bastard who got them fired?

**RNR**


	17. Chapter 17 McGee's and Abby's Log 3

McGee's and Abby's Log 3

McGee

Well, we're off in two days to see the old crew! The pain in my legs isn't smaller than the pain in my heart. I feel bad for having no contact whatsoever with the others until now, it's just first the car accident, then the fame, then the loneliness…I just never stopped to think they still cared?

Abby

Well Tim and I are off in two days! I can't wait to see everyone! Especially Tony, for this unfortunately will be the last time we will all see him. I hope that everyone is happy when we get there, no bitching about our lives, just pure bliss.

**RNR**


	18. Chapter 18 Ducky's Log 3

Ducky's Log 3

I can't believe I'm coming from bloody Scotland to see everyone! I'm jumping on a plane to see people I haven't seen in years! Either way call me crazy seeing as if I'm already seventy almost, but still I just hope I don't have a heart attack whilst on the plane, but yet again one can't think like that. I'll be staying in a hotel the night before we're supposed to see one another.

**RNR**


	19. Chapter 20 The Meeting

The Meeting

Tony stood at the fountain he had told everyone he'd meet them at. He cracked his gum and his knuckles both, it was also the fiftieth time he had pulled out his cell phone.

"Damn," Tony laughed as he saw the first taxi cab containing Ziva pull up. "Way to keep a dying man waiting?"

"Oh Tony," Ziva ran over and hugged and kissed him on the cheek. "It's been too long, I've missed you!"

"As did I." another voice that belonged to Palmer said.

"Me too." a different voice that belonged to the one and only Gibbs rang out.

"Same." said two voices, McGee's and Abby's.

"As did I my dear boy." Ducky replied.

"Guys," Tony almost cried. "It's been too long, but how did everyone get a hold of everyone else?"

"It's amazing what one phone call and a couple international phone books can do Tony," Ziva smiled as she held her stomach. "But either way, we should find someplace to sit down and you know…catch up?"

"But of course," Tony smiled and wrapped his scarf around his neck one last time before Ziva's arm in his. "I think I saw a nice restraunt on fifth if you all are hungry?"

"Alright," Palmer said. "Let's go!"

"I'll pay," Gibbs announced. "It's the least I can do."

"Thanks boss," Tony replied. "I mean Gibbs."

"Nah boss is fine," Gibbs smiled. "I haven't been called that in a long time."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"So let's all go in a circle starting with Ziva," Tony announced. "How's everyone's lives been?"

"Well," Ziva smiled. "I've been married for two years now and have two kids and one on the way."

Ziva held her tummy and let everyone feel.

"Well," Palmer kind of looked down in shame. "I've actually lost my job to drugs…"

"Ah Jimmy," everyone sounded so concerned. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Well to tell you the truth I haven't the stuff since I heard we were all getting together again one last time," Palmer replied. "And I'm intending on quitting."

"That's great Mr. Palmer." Ducky smiled.

"Alright so," McGee smiled. "As you have now seen I'm paralyzed in my legs, never to walk again, but other than the bad news I've sold more books and written more as well."

"And I," Abby smiled and pointed at herself. "Am proud to call myself Mrs. McGee and top forensic scientist in the city!"

"Wow," Gibbs exclaimed. "Congrats Abby!"

"Well I," Gibbs said. "Am building more boats and am still a bachelor, BUT I intend to change that!"

"Well," Ducky said. "Nothing much to report from me, just retired, Scotland is beautiful."

"Well on to me," Tony raised his glass. "Well you all know I'm going to be leaving this world in two months, so don't be shocked if you see my obituary in the next two months, but I would like to propose a toast to all the times we've shared together and then I have something to say to each of you!"

"Here Here!" all the old agents and ME's exclaimed.

"Ducky and Palmer," Tony smiled. "You two were the two best people I've known thanks for being in my life!"

"Gibbs," Tony turned to him. "You were the father I never had and I thank you for that!"

"Abby and McGee," Tony laughed. "You two were the siblings I never had, well except for Sarah!"

"And Ziva," Tony smiled big at her. "I loved you since the day I first saw you and I wish the best for you and your husband and children all!"

Everyone cheered at the end of his speech and everyone clinked their glasses once again!

**RNR**


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

_525,600 Minutes_

_525,600 Moments So Dear_

_525,600 Minutes, how do you measure?_

_Measure A Year…_

_In Daylights, In Sunsets_

_In Midnights - In Cups of Coffee  
>In Inches - In Miles<br>In Laughter - In Strife_

_In 525,600 Minutes_

_How Do You Measure A Year In The Life?_

_How About Love?_

_How About Love?_

_How About Love?_

_How About Love?_

_Seasons Of Love…_

_Seasons Of Love…_

Ducky went back to Scotland and there he resides to this day, he's seventy now and happily living the rest of his life.

_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand_

_Six Hundred Minutes_

_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand_

_Journeys To Plan_

_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand_

_Six Hundred Minutes_

_How Do You Measure The Life_

_Of A Woman Or A Man  
><em> 

Ziva had her third child and is very happy with her husband. She remembers to this day what Tony said

to her.

_In Truth That She Learned  
>Or In Times That He Cried<br>In Bridges He Burned  
>Or The Way That She Died<em>

_It's Time Now - To Sing Out  
>Though The Story Never Ends<br>Let's Celebrate  
>Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends<em>

Tony died two months after their last meeting like he said he would. They always will remember him for who he was and what he said about them near the end.

_Remember The Love_

_Remember The Love_

_Remember The Love_

Abby and McGee are doing fine. McGee still can't walk, but he published a new book about the lives' of his team. It made the best sellers list in two days. Abby solved one of the biggest crimes in history and was rewarded with quite a nice heap of cash. She and McGee are set for life now.

_Oh you've got to you've got to remember the love_

_You know that love is a gift from above_

Palmer kicked his drug habit, got his job back, and bought a beautiful house just outside of DC. He's know been drug free for five months.

_Share love, give love, spread love_

_Measure, measure your life in love_

Gibbs married a beautiful woman and is living with her for the rest of his life so far, he's still building boats though.

_Seasons of Love_

_Seasons of Love_

Each year though without fail, the entire group with an exception of Tony get's together and has fun with one another. They all in the end go visit Tony's grave and all leave flowers. They all hoped Tony could hear their prayers towards him every single year.

_Measure your life, measure your life in love…_

**RNR**

**Well that's it! **

**The Name of The Song is: Seasons Of Love from the musical RENT! 3**__


End file.
